Make No Mistake He's Mine
by keepcalm90
Summary: One Shot: Kurt and Sebastian are NYU roommates and unlikely friends. When Kurt begins to have feelings for Sebastian he sets out to tell him but the moment turns sour when Sebastian's friend Hunter arrives and begins to make advances on Kurt. Inviting both boys to a pool party which Sebastian is reluctant for Kurt to attend out of fear that he will meet someone else.


**One of my darling readers/reviewers **_Galexsy_** was gifted with a one shot and this was what was requested. Hope you enjoy and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

**_ Make No Mistake He's Mine_  
**

You know that saying when life hands you lemons make lemonade.

Well Kurt hated that saying. It was far too general.

What if the lemons were bitter or rotten? Then what was a person supposed to do?

Freshman year of college Kurt found those very questions out when he strolled happily into the dorm admissions office on his very first day at NYU.

The dorm RA went over the rules and handed Kurt over his welcome packet. Then, just as Kurt was going to leave,she said the last thing he ever expected to hear.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you your roommate is still on vacation and will not be arriving until next week. So don't be surprised if another guy shows up. I met him. He's nice, pretty tall, light brown hair. Um names Sebastian I think..." She paused to type into her computer and double check.

Kurt zoned out for a second. He had not heard that name since high school. Guess it turned out it was popular among their generation. Probably thanks to The Little Mermaid or something.

"Yup I was right. It's Smythe. Sebastian Smythe." The dorm RA finished triumphantly. That's when Kurt's heart began to race with panic. There was no way that name was common enough to be someone else. Was there? No, of course not. The world was never that fair or kind

What were the odds? There were 7,135,089,015 people in the world 4,168 colleges in the US and 43,911 students attending NYU.

The chances that Kurt would get placed with the very same person who made a major chunk of his senior year hell, the one who repeatedly hit on his boyfriend, ribbed on him for his looks and nearly blinded Blaine with a slushy full of rock salt, were slim to none and yet they were happening.

Kurt took it as a sign from the universe. Testing his strength and inevitably his patients.

A week later when Sebastian did arrive he burst out into hysterical laughter at the fact that he and Kurt were actually roommate.

For the first few months they did not interact much, barely even speaking unless absolutely necessary.

Kurt did his own thing, focusing completely on his classes. While Sebastian spent most of his time out, making friends and putting his own school work off until the very last minute.

But then winter break rolled around and the dorm threw a big bash in the lobby. They attended separately.

They each enjoyed a bit too much eggnog. Leaving them both tipsy and talkative so that when they returned to their room.

Kurt started going on and on about Blaine, how he had cheated and the fact that they never got back together. When Sebastian said Kurt was better off because if they ever had kids they would most likely get those thick triangle eyebrows.

"You dodged a bullet there," Sebastian slurred, tripping over his feet and falling to the ground.

Kurt burst out into a fit of giggles and they had been friends ever since that night.

Their bickering and teasing continued but was much more lighthearted than it had been in high school.

Soon the two were spending all their free time together, walking side by side to class. Going to the cafeteria for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Kurt rolling his eyes every time Sebastian would make a slick advance on yet another boy.

But then, one day about a week before spring break Kurt and Sebastian were out in the quad when the smirky ex warbler began hitting on a fellow drama major and one of Kurt's class acquaintances. Paul Daniels.

Who was gorgeous, talented and constantly beating out Kurt for lead roles. That was originally why Kurt figured he felt so uneasy about his roommate being interested in Paul but then when Kurt returned back to Ohio for vacation he found himself actually missing Sebastian terribly.

When he returned to the dorm the Sunday before school was going to start back up he came back with the soul intent of informing Sebastian just how much he had missed him and maybe possibly asking him out to a more intimate than the cafeteria dinner but when he entered their shared room his high spirits were immediately pulverized to dust at the sight of his roommate sitting on his bed beside a really hot guy with perfect hair and skin.

The two were pressed close together, a laptop resting between them and their mutual light chuckling mingling into a lovely melody that sounded so meant to be Kurt immediately decided that the new realization of his feeling would most likely not be returned. Not when Sebastian had guys like this to hold his interest.

"Look at how sick it is. We even have a swim up bar," Sebastian's guest said, pointing out something on the screen of the computer.

"Well that should make for a pretty wild combo. Half naked guys getting drunk and swimming. I see some serious skinny dipping in our future." Sebastian elbowed the guy in his side and they both laughed again.

In a rush of anger Kurt clomped in, throwing his bag down heavily to the ground and gaining the attention of both beautiful men.

"Oh hi Kurt," Sebastian greeted happily. "Welcome back. How was your spring break?"

"Hey. It was fine I guess. You?"

"Pretty good. Um Kurt this is Hunter," Sebastian introduced the good looking guy who was now half smiling. "He's an old friend from Dalton. He lives in east Hampton now and is just up to visit me for the day."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you," Kurt gritted through his teeth, extending his hand out to Hunter and shaking it firmly.

"Likewise," Hunter practically purred. "You know Bas and I were just planning a part-" he paused, wind knocking out of him when Sebastian once again elbowed him soundly in the stomach.

"We were just catching up on old times," Sebastian supplied. Gaining a look of curiosity from both Hunter and Kurt.

"That's nice. Now if you guys will please excuse me. I left my other bag out in the car." Kurt exited swiftly, feeling rattled by that strange exchange. It would be clear to even a blind man that Sebastian had been hiding something.

Kurt was just digging into his trunk when a hand tapped him lightly on the should. He turned and was surprised to find Sebastian's guest grinning at him.

"Hi. We didn't get to talk much upstairs. Which is a real shame. You know Seb and I were just talking about this killer pool party I'm throwing at my place next weekend. I would really love for you to be there. I could even serve you up a round of my signature cocktails. They're epic and known for lowering the inhibitions of the drinker." Hunter winked flirtatiously.

Kurt was in mild shock. This handsome guy was very blatantly hitting on him. At least that's what Kurt was assuming. Who knows, this could have just been his personality. He was friends with Sebastian after all.

"Maybe I'll even be lucky enough to get to lather you up with some sunscreen. Wouldn't want this milky skin of yours to burn." Hunter ran the back of his hand across Kurt's neck and that was all the answer he needed. This was most certainly flirting.

"So will you come?" Hunter asked hopeful.

"Sure." Kurt nodded. "It sounds like fun."

Plus Sebastian would be there, wearing his swim trunks, laying out in the sun and tanning his toned was all the incentive Kurt needed.

Now that he was aware of Hunters sexual interest and that they did not lay with his roommate his own attraction was restored to anew.

Kurt returned to the dorm room cheerful and optimistic. Finally ready to share all his truths about his vacation with Sebastian.

Who knew, maybe they could even attend this party as a new couple of sorts.

He stepped into the room and sat at the foot of his roommates bed. Sebastian shut his laptop and looked up at Kurt. "Hey what took you so long?"

"Oh nothing. I was just talking to Hunter. He invited me to his party next weekend."

"He did what?" Sebastian inquired with anger.

"He just asked if I wanted to come to his party. Why is that such a big deal?"

Sebastian worried his bottom lip between his teeth before speaking again. "It's not really. I just don't think Hunters party will be the kind you're expecting. It won't be your kind of scene Kurt."

Kurt was taken aback. Where the hell was this coming from. Did Sebastian think Kurt was not good enough to attend his friends precious party.

"My kind of scene? I don't understand. Is he going to perform a virgin sacrifice or something?"

"No. It's just the guys who normally attend Hunters party are all really-"

"What attractive?" Kurt cut him off fiercely. "And I simply wouldn't fit in. Is that it?"

"No. Kurt it's not that," Sebastian assured.

In fact it was quite the opposite.

If the lewd way Hunter was speaking about Kurt after he left the room was any indication Sebastian would have to sit through a whole party of that.

Listening to the guys taking notice of the striking beauty he had already came to start admiring months ago.

He knew he was not strong enough to handle that. As selfish as it might have been he wanted Kurt all to himself and not corrupted by the hordes of man whores that he had already made the mistake of drunkenly hooking up with.

A person as perfect as Kurt deserved so much more than that.

"Just please take my word on this," Sebastian nearly begged even though he knew there was no use. Judging by the look in Kurt's eye he was angry to the point of spite.

"No." Kurt said sharply. "I intend to see it for myself. Thank you very much." He stood from the bed, storming out of the room and slamming the door shut behind him.

He felt like such an idiot, believing someone like Sebastian could ever return his feelings.

In Sebastian's eyes Kurt was still just that gay faced kid from Ohio with the steady boyfriend and merger social life.

Well he would show him that he could in fact keep up with his crowd and do it so well that it would be rubbing it into his smirky little face.

The whole rest of the week was tense between them. The worst of it coming Saturday morning when Kurt came stomping out of the dorms and over to Sebastian's car.

Sebastian's eyes nearly popping out of his head as he took in Kurt minimal attire.

He was wearing red swim trunks that did not stop at the knee as most pairs did. No these cut off at Kurt's mid thigh. Leaving the glorious stretch of his mile long, creamy legs on full display.

His shirt was a black button up, a light and whimsy material that was completely unbuttoned and showing off his entire bare and impeccably smooth chest.

To top it all off his hair was coiffed to perfection. Feet adorned in flip flops and finally a pair of mirrored aviator sunglasses over his eyes.

It was the most under dressed Sebastian had ever seen him. This was not going to be good at all.

Kurt would be like sexual fly paper at this party. Attracting every single seedy insect of a man to him.

Just the idea made Sebastian seethe with anger and they hadn't even left yet.

The car ride was dead quiet, just the low murmur of the radio in the background.

When they pulled up Kurt hopped out, marveling at the opulence of Hunter's home. Maybe he really didn't belong here.

A man came out front, ushering them towards the backyard were the party was already well underway.

Half naked, extremely good-looking men for as far as the eye could see.

In no time flat Hunter approached the pair with a glass of something red in each hand. "Welcome boys," he greeted. "So glad you could both make it," he commented, eyes transfixed on Kurt.

"We wouldn't miss it," Sebastian said with fake cheer. A sentiment Hunter all but ignored. His stare still on Kurt but now focused solely on his body.

"Great and here as promised, my signature cocktail." Hunter handed one of the glasses over to Kurt. "Cheers." They each lifted their cups, clinking each together as Sebastian stood off to the side fuming.

"That's cool Hunt I didn't want a drink anyways," he laughed uncomfortably. Trying to break the tension. It didn't work.

"Oh right sorry Bas," Hunter appeased his friend. Still not meeting his eye. "I could only carry the two, but the bar is just right there." He waved over blindly. "You are free to go and get whatever you'd like."

"I really shouldn't. I drove here," Sebastian stressed.

"Well you know you and Kurt could always stay the night. I have plenty of rooms to spare." Hunter sized Kurt up and down as he spoke of the impending arrangement.

"That's very nice of you," Kurt said pleasantly.

"It's no problem at all," Hunter commented modestly.

Sebastian just stood there, watching the little exchange with building annoyance.

He figured there was no use in fighting this now. Kurt appeal was just too hard to hide from the mass amount of men that were attending this party.

Plus it was becoming clear that if he ever did confess his true feelings there was no hope of Kurt ever taking him seriously. Their past was just too muddled and Kurt's future was far too bright.

So instead battling his emotions he simply opted for defeat.

"Well in that case I'm gonna go get shit faced. Excuse me." Sebastian exited towards the bar, ordering two shots of rum at a time and pounding them down like water while stealing occasional glances at Kurt and Hunter who were still talking.

Through the next hour a parade of Sebastian's former conquest approached him. All offering pleasant hello's and kisses on the cheek before asking about the status of the hottie he had brought along.

Sebastian kept his responses short. Mostly one grunted word. "Roommate."

That seemed to be all the green light the guys needed to approach Kurt.

Despite his somber mood Sebastian couldn't help but smile to himself at the adorably clueless look on Kurt's flawless face. He really was unaware of just how alluring he was. That fact seemed to only make him more desirable, which in turn tore Sebastian up even more.

The worst part was is that all it would take for him to gain Kurt's attention would be a simple acknowledgement of his feelings but he was too much of a coward to express them. Instead allowing the toxic emotion of jealousy to possess him.

Meanwhile Kurt was suffering in silence because even though his current situation might have looked good on the outside Kurt was no better off in the emotion department.

All these guys throwing themselves at him was not leaving him as satisfied as he had been hoping for, plus he kept looking over longingly at Sebastian. Wishing desperately that the boy would just come over and rescue him from these circling vultures.

Sadly that never transpired and Kurt was left in the thick of it for hours on end.

The party went well into the night and by three am most people were beginning to leave or turn in. Heading towards the house to claim rooms.

Sebastian was just about to approach Kurt and suggest they quickly finds beds before they were all filled up when Hunter appeared slinking up closely to Kurt and suggesting he bunk with him.

That was the last straw for Sebastian. He snapped, seizing his friend by the forearm and pulling him back.

"If he wanted to sleep with you he'd already be in your bed," he pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Stop cock-blocking Smythe. Kurt's a big boy. He can make his own decisions. Now Kurt what do you say?" Hunter asked with a curious eyebrow raise.

Kurt bit his lip, looking back and forth between the pair.

Sebastian held his breath, feeling like time had suddenly halted as he waited for Kurt's answer.

Finally Kurt sighed, taking Hunters hand in his before he spoke. "Actually Hunter Sebastian is right. I was sort of just planning on sleeping tonight."

"Fine," Hunter snapped. "I don't need you anyways. I'm sure there are at least five guys in that house who are just dying to sleep with me. It's your loss." He turned on his heel and took off towards the house.

Leaving Kurt and Sebastian all alone and standing there awkwardly looking at one another.

Sebastian was the first to break the silence. "You know we could just leave if you want. I haven't had a drink in hours."

"No." Kurt shook his head. "It's late. We should stay. We can just sleep on the floor or something."

"So you still want to room with me even though I was a total ass to you today?" Sebastian asked apprehensively.

"Yes. But would you care to tell me why you just left me alone to fend for myself with your friends?"

"You're the one who wanted to come here after I told you not to. Besides I don't see why you're upset you looked like you were having fun. I mean you were the talk of the party. Everyone wanted a piece of you," Sebastian spat.

"You say that like it's such an impossibility," Kurt countered.

"Please Kurt are you even listening to me. I say that like it's an inevitability because that's what it is. Of course everyone was going to want you. How could they not? I mean look at you. You- you're..." He babbled.

"I'm what?" Kurt asked, heart now fluttering nervously in his chest.

A long drawn out pause hung heavy in the air between them.

This was it. No more hiding his true feelings.

"You're perfect," Sebastian admitted, breathing out a heavy sight of relief, feeling as if a giant weight had suddenly been lifted off his shoulders.

Kurt's breath caught in his lungs as he tried desperately to process what was happening. "You really mean that?" He asked shyly.

"Yeah. I really do," Sebastian nodded. "I have thought that for such a long time now. It feels really good to finally say it out loud."

With that Kurt's heart went from fluttering to pounding loudly in his ears. All his logic and sense went right out the window and was replaced by the unrelenting need to have Sebastian in his arms.

He lunged at the other boy, throwing his arms around his neck and bringing their lips together in a forceful kiss.

Sebastian immediately returned the affection, taking both sides of Kurt's face delicately in his hands and running his tongue along the moist strip of Kurt's supple bottom lip.

Their mouths moved together in tandem, fitting together like matching puzzle pieces.

They broke apart at the same time, each of their breathing a little baited as they rested their foreheads together and smiled brightly.

"That was..." Kurt began.

"As great as I always imagined it would be," Sebastian supplied.

"It was even better," Kurt giggled gleefully. "I care about you Sebastian. A lot. And I would really like to give us a try. If you're in."

"I'm all in Kurt," Sebastian said without hesitation.

They met for another kiss. This one much more soft and loving.

"You know. I never did get to go in the pool," Sebastian mumbled around Kurt's lips.

"Neither did I. You wanna go in now?" Kurt questioned.

"Hell yes and since we're all alone I think we can ditch the swimsuits," Sebastian whispered hotly into Kurt's neck.

"We've only been together for a minute and you're already trying to get me naked," Kurt joked.

"Are you opposed?" Sebastian wondered.

"No. In fact I can't think of a better way to get back at that prick Hunter then by swimming naked in his pool."

"See I knew there was a reason I liked you so much Hummel," Sebastian nudged Kurt on his hip.

They each stripped quickly out of the minimal amount of clothing they were wearing and jumped into the deep end hand in hand.

The water was freezing but they very soon found themselves in one another's embrace. Their mutual body heat keeping them warm.

They exchanged tender kisses, holding each other firmly around the waist and dancing all around the perimeter of the large pool.

Noses brushing and shallow breath mingling until they were both worked up below the belt.

"You know an even better way of getting back at Hunter would not just be skinny dipping in his pool but having sex in it too," Sebastian pointed out.

"You're right," Kurt agreed quickly. "Maybe that could be our round two."

"Round two?"

"Yeah. I don't want our first time to be in the water. I wanna see and touch and taste all of you."

"Jesus Kurt I have been wanting to hear you say that for months," Sebastian admitted in a growl.

"You know I think those deck chairs look pretty comfortable and big enough for two."

Sebastian smiled, practically yanking Kurt from the pool and dragging him over to one of the large chairs.

They spent the next few hours worshiping one another's bodies. Tongues running over every inch of wet skin that tasted of chlorine and sun tan lotion.

Lips meeting every so often to kiss passionately.

After Sebastian miraculously came upon a condom stowed away in his wallet he laid Kurt back on the chair and prepared him gently, lovingly until he was a trembling, needy mess that was begging Sebastian to make love to him.

When he finally did enter Kurt the feeling was so breathtaking Sebastian physically had to stop himself from pushing all the way in at once. The warmth and tightness of Kurt around his length heating his cool skin from the inside out.

They moved together gradually, mutual stares never breaking and cries of pleasure never ceasing until they found their side by side releases. Each babbling words of affection to one another as they came.

They feel asleep in each others embrace, a simply beach towel draped over their bodies to keep them warm.

In the morning Kurt woke up to find Sebastian smiling happily at him.

"Why such a happy face?" Kurt asked with an adorable yawn and stretch, head coming to rest lightly on Sebastian's bare chest.

"I was afraid I might have been dreaming all of it," Sebastian confessed. Fingertips skimming along Kurt's skin, checking to make sure this really wasn't a fantasy.

"I'm afraid it was no dream. You're stuck with me now," Kurt quipped, kissing firmly at Sebastian's sternum.

"Good. I wouldn't want it any other way." Sebastian laid a kiss to Kurt's hair. "Now how about a morning swim? You can make good on that promise of round two."

"You're on Smythe," Kurt laughed excitedly as they each hopped up off the chair and ran straight for the pool.


End file.
